Sakura: The Lessons of a Kunoichi in Training
by Notorious123
Summary: DISCONTINUED TEMPORARILY FOR A PARTIAL REWRITE. PLEASE LOOK INSIDE THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR AN UPDATE COMING NEXT MONTH (July)


**Disclaimer: No Kishimoto. You don't know me... I'm just a wall. I don't own Naruto!**

 _..._

My name is Sakura Haruno. You may know me as a pink-banshee, or a Sasuke-obsessed fangirl. However… in this story, I'm much different. I'm a lot different. And it's all because of Sasuke. Well, that's very… ironic… isn't it? You'll see what I mean. There's no way I can give you the full story in the first few sentences.

Cue the flashback.

…

 _Flashback_

I walked home from school on this crappy day, thinking about various things that were stressful about today. When I looked up to the sky, I wondered about the ominous clouds. When it would ever stop raining, I didn't know. It had been raining for weeks. Rain meant no one got to go outside. Rain meant that the day would be boring, dreary, and uninteresting. It would mean my days would be inside away from the world. But it's not like I could control the weather! Jeez. I felt some droplets fall on my face. It started to rain… I **hate** the rain…

"Hey Sakura!" he heard from directly behind. Things happened so fast. I couldn't differentiate anything from what happened to what was going to happen. I couldn't believe it. It was Ayaka, Noriko, and Madoka, all together in one place. Damn it…

Oh god… I was scared for my life. This time they were serious. They were all armed kunai. "How about we cut your hair and get those nasty bangs out of your eyes." said Noriko.

"Yeah, Noriko. Let's cut the rest of it and cut _her_ up a bit as well." said Ayaka.

"Right!"

I screamed. I was scared. I scared beyond what you would call normal. Yeah, I was timid and frightened. I was scared for my life. I didn't know what to do, or say! I was going to die, if not get seriously injured. This was horrible, awful… I had little time left being conscious. I just knew. "Leave her alone," I recognized that voice. It was a particularly deep male's voice. Sasuke? How in the world?

"Sasuke! Help me!" I said.

I was punched in the stomach by Madoka, and I curled up into a ball upon the ground.

Madoka then said, "Shut up bitch."

"Oooo…" I moaned

Ayaka vocal clicked. "Sasuke? Are you really going to defend this wallflower? How did you know we'd be here—?" said Ayaka. She was the main bully and was the face of the gang. It was only natural she's would be the one who'd speak for everybody.

"—I said, leave her alone!" Sasuke screamed. He started to run up to us really fast. It was like he was going to attack the nearest girl that was bold enough to stay. They all ran off.

Sasuke walked up to me. I sat up, huffing as I did so. Mud covered my clothing. I hugged knees and started to cry. "Sasuke, why did you save me—?" said pathetically.

"Get up." he said. "Why were you so helpless?"

"Huh…?" I said, still crying as I looked up to him, "What do you mean…"

"I mean, you should quit being a ninja. This is just too hard to handle, isn't it, crybaby?"

"B-But… I'm…"

I couldn't think of a reason to fight any longer. Sasuke had me. I didn't know what this feeling was, but it made me feel awful… "Maybe I should quit…" I said, but I didn't mean that. I wanted to be a ninja so bad, but I was missing something…

"But, really, if you want to grow strong from this, just forget about this weakness and become stronger." he said.

Weakness… that's what I was feeling. I was feeling dead inside. I was feeling lost, even. If these few simple words and this near death situation were going to make me weak, then how should I stand up? I thought about this. If I were to grow strong, as ninja do, then what would I do in a worse situation? Those were just little girls. If they had the ability to kill me, then anything could. I just sat back and watched. How would I grow stronger and rise up above this? It was anyone's question. I would train and grow stronger. That's my goal. That's my ninja way.

"Sasuke! I'm not weak! I'll… I'll grow strong!" I screamed. I then got up from my demeaning stance of self-pity and ran off.

I then stopped. I turned around, pointed at him and screamed, "And!" I said. I got quiet. I thought for a moment, and then exclaimed, "I'm doing this for my nindo, my ninja way! Shannaro!"

Shannaro? That was a weird vocal tick… I guess that's going to stick. I actually kind of liked it.

…

That's it for now. The chapters will be longer in the future. I don't have a lot of time to be fooling around with this story, so they're probably going to be around 2000 word chapters in the future. I have another story I'm writing with a friend, so I'm prioritizing that. Also, this is but a mere side project, and I thought I'd be good to write for a change of style. I don't know how much my writing is the same, but I feel like I've done better.


End file.
